A New Beginning
by Drops Of Infinity
Summary: Nightshine, Dreamcloud, Foxclaw, Flamestreak, and Skybloom decided to leave FallenClan and start their own Clan, and this is their story... There is some romance but mostly adventure.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**FallenClan**

**Leader: **Falconstar - light brown tom with grey splotches on his fur. Yellow eyes. All nine.

**Deputy: **Sunfeather - golden and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice; Tigerpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Skybloom – bluish-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Aprentice:** Fallencloud – cream brown she-cat with dark gray eyes.

**Warriors**

Nightshine – black she-cat with a shimmering pelt. Her eyes are striking honey amber.

Dreamcloud – white she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxclaw – ginger tom with chocolate brown eyes.

Flamestreak – dark ginger tom with a yellow streak across his side.

Silvermoon – black she-cat with silver chest and icy blue eyes.

Brightwish - pinkish white with green eyes.

Swiftclaw - brown tabby tom with one green eye and one blue eye.

_Apprentice; Shadepaw._

Cloudstorm - white tom with orange spots with amber eyes.

Twistedclaw – dark brown tom with silver eyes. He has one twisted back paw.

Crystalgaze – pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Willowdapple – silver she-cat with darker flecks. Her eyes are hazel.

Bluecloud - white, silver, and black tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes.

Rainpelt – silver tom with black tail tip and forest green eyes.

Redfoot – reddish tom with amber eyes.

Pantherfang - big black tom with one silver paw. Green eyes.

Silverdapple – silver she-cat with golden spots. Has deep blue eyes.

Featherwish – silver she-cat with amber eyes.

Emeraldstrike – black she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Kestrelblaze – sandy tom with glowing yellow eyes.

Tinycloud – small gray she-cat with lilac purple eyes.

Riversplash – silver tom with a sleek pelt. Has blue eyes.

Jadetail – black she-cat with azure blue eyes.

Spottedpelt – calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

Honeyheart – small golden she-cat with light blue eyes.

Thunderstrike – gray tom with green eyes. _Brother is Windstreak._

Windstreak – white tom with amber eyes. _Brother is Thunderstrike._

Runningheart- grey tom with blue eyes.

Wildstorm- brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Starsong- tabby she-cat with a silver pelt and mint green eyes.

Dawnpetal- pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

Shadepaw - pure black she-cat with amber eyes. _Brother is Tigerpaw._

Tigerpaw - dark striped tabby tom with golden eyes. _Sister is Shadepaw._

Stormpaw - longhaired gray tom with darker flecks on right ear and darker paws. Has blue eyes. _Sisters are Sandpaw and Lightpaw._

Lightpaw – golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. _Brother is Stormpaw, sister is Sandpaw._

Sandpaw – gold and white she-cat with yellow eyes. _Brother is Stormpaw and sister is Lightpaw._

**Queens**

Petalfur - light brown she-cat with grey splotches on her fur and yellow eyes. _Mother to Falconstar's kits: Lilykit and Jaykit._

Shellbreeze – tawny she-cat with yellow eyes. _Expecting Wildstorm's kits._

**Kits**

Lilykit- long furred cream she-cat with light delicate paws her tail and paws are peachy cream and she has dazzling blue eyes. _Mother is Petalfur._

Jaykit - big silver tom with light green eyes. _Mother is Petalfur._

**Elders**

Mudflight – brown tabby tom with light blue eyes. _Brother is Barkface._

Barkface – dark brown tom with dark blue eyes. _Brother is Mudflight._

Willowsong – silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _Brother is Waspfeather, sister is Larkwing._

Waspfeather – black and golden tom with stormy blue eyes. _Sisters are Willowsong and Larkwing._

Larkwing – tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Other Cats**

Timber – dark brown tom with yellow eyes. Rogue

Mr. Whiskers - blue-pelted tom with light silver stripes and white paws and muzzle. He has dark blue eyes. Kitty-pet

Lightning – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. _In a group with Misty, Shadow, Sunny, and Willow._

Misty -Small shorthaired white she-cat with grey eyes. _In a group with Lightning, Shadow, Sunny, and Willow._

Shadow - silver tom with black stripes that look like shadows on his pelt. Has hazel eyes. _In a group with Misty, Lightning, Sunny, and Willow._

Sunny - ginger she-cat with fiery amber eyes. _In a group with Misty, Shadow, Lightning, and Willow._

Willow - grey she-cat with blue eyes._ In a group with Misty, Shadow, Sunny, and Lightning._

Blood - black she-cat with dark red eyes. Loner.

Bramble - light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Kitty-pet

Chester - brown, ginger, gray, black and white tom with amber eyes. Kitty-pet.

Frosty – striking all white she-cat with beautiful honey golden eyes. _Her mate is Pine._

Pine – large golden tom with blue eyes. _His mate is Frosty._


	2. Prologue

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! And I am going to start off the story right before they leave and are saying their good-byes. How they decided to leave was simple: They were the most hated cats in the clan. Everyone always though that they were scheming. So, they got fed up with it and left. **

Nightshine felt her eyes getting wet. She was very sad leaving the clan behind, even if they all hated her. "Good bye, Sunfeather." She whispered to her mother that she looked nothing like. She looked like her dad, like she was a clone. But, sadly, her did was some random loner.

"Good bye, Nightshine." Her mom said stiffly.

_Even my mom doesn't like me?_ Nightshine thought to herself, as tears rolled down her face. She turned away from the she-cat she was ashamed to call her mom. "Skybloom, are you ready?" She choked out, her voice cracking. Skybloom nodded and turned to Foxclaw.

"You ready?" She asked in a soft voice. The ginger tom nodded sadly.

"Me and Flamestreak are also ready." Dreamcloud whispered. They were all sad to be leaving the one clan they always knew.

"No you're not." Crystalgaze said, bounding towards Dreamcloud. "You shouldn't go without saying good-bye to your sister!" The pure white she-cat purred. "I love you," She whispered to her sister. Crystalgaze was the only one who actually liked Dreamcloud other then the little group they had formed. "Good-bye, and I will always love you." Crystalgaze stepped back to see her sister.

"I love you too, sis." Dreamcloud whispered, tears rolling down her face.

Nightshine, Dreamcloud, Foxclaw, Flamestreak, and Skybloom all turned and headed for the entrance, Nightshine in front. All three of the she-cats were crying and the toms were trying to hold a brave-front, comforting the three she-cats.

**A/N**

**That was a weird/kinda sucky/short prologue… But whatever. It will be more interesting once they are actually traveling. Bai.**


	3. Chapter 1: On Our Way

As soon as Nightshade passed the border she felt like she was a rogue. She glanced at each cat in turn. She sighed, _StarClan, will you still look after us and guide our paws, even after we left our Clan?_ She wondered, looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong, Nightshade?" Flamestreak asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if StarClan is still guiding out paws even after we left our Clan." Nightshade responded simply.

"I'm sure they are." Skybloom purred comfortingly, pressing herself against Nightshade.

"Great. It's going to rain any second now." Foxclaw hissed, looking at the dark clouds that were ahead.

"Well be fine, it's exactly like being in FallenClan when it rains, but this time we're not in a Clan." Nightshade shrugged. "Speaking of not being in a Clan, where will we make our new Clan?" She asked, looking around.

"When we find the right place, we'll know." Flamestreak said, keeping an eye on the dark clouds.

Nightshade nodded in agreement, and moved to the front of the group. "But we need to find somewhere to take shelter, the rain would slow us down and I didn't sleep at all last night so I'm tired." She paused before adding. "I hope I'm not the only one who's tired." She said, looking back at the other four. They all nodded.

"I think everyone's tired." Foxclaw said softly.

"Okay, then we'll find a nice cave or under a tree to rest." Nightshade announced, as soon as she finished the sentence, there was a sudden downpour with rain. She started picking up the pace until she was sprinting ahead, trying to find somewhere to rest. She didn't have to run too far before reaching a wooded area. "We should be mostly sheltered here." She said, stepping under the tree canopy.

"This is nice." Skybloom purred, lying down on the soft muddy ground. "We can wash off later, right now, let's just rest." She said, her pelt becoming plastered with mud quickly as she tried to become comfortable enough to sleep. Nightshade looked at the others and they shrugged and started to lie down also.

"Okay, this is good enough." She said to herself, lying down next to Dreamcloud. She fell asleep almost instantly, but she heard soft snoring all around her so she knew they were all already asleep.

Page Break

_Back in FallenClan…_

Falconstar paced back and forth in the middle of camp. "I know none of us really liked them, but not that they're going, I'm worried. Why did we let them leave?" He muttered.

"They'll be fine! Just calm down." Sunfeather placed her tail across the leader's back but Falconstar just shook her off.

"We're not positive if they're actually okay though," He said sadly. Fallencloud came up behind Falconstar.

"If something happens to them, I'm sure that StarClan would tell us." Fallencloud said confidently. "I'm sure of it." Falconstar sighed loudly.

Okay, I guess." He whispered, defeated.

"Good." Sunfeather purred, licking his ear comfortingly. "Now, go on a patrol with Crystalgaze, Twistedclaw, and Brightwish to get your mind off it." She said, and turned to Crystalgaze. "You're on it to get your mind off it too." She said softly.

"O-okay." Crystalgaze stuttered, tears still steadily rolling down her face.

**A/N**

**Yeah, that was… An odd chapter. I would've made it a little better, but I'm tired and have writers block. But thanks to all my loyal readers. I looked on the traffic graph; a lot of people have viewed it! Even some readers are on different continents, so that's awesome :). But, I'm not sure if they actually like it.. I dunno. Aaaaaaaanyways, critique is welcome! Please review! Bai.**


	4. Chapter 2: A New Cat

**A/N**

**Before the story, I just wanted to thank you for reading and reviewing! A special thanks to Graywhisper because you've been here since I had the Allegiances up, so thanks ^_^ And thanks to you too, Cinderstar ;P Keep reading and reviewing! Now, on with the story...**

Nightshade woke up first, because she heard rustling from a near-by bush. She stood up and stretched. "Guys!" She hissed quietly. "Get up, I hear something in the bush over there." She lashed her tail, irritated by that fact that she was the only one that was alarmed by the rustling.

"What is it?" Flamestreak moaned. He was still tired for no real reason.

"I don't know! Get up!" Nightshade hissed, getting louder.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Flamestreak said, getting up. Soon after he got up Foxclaw joined him, then Dreamcloud. Foxclaw yawned and padded over to Skybloom, who was further away from everyone. He prodded her with one paw.

"Skybloom, wake up." He said softly. Skybloom jumped up and looked around, her eyes wide.

"For the love of StarClan! You almost scared me out of my pelt!" She complained, giving her chest a quick lick to hide her embarrassment.

"There's something in those bushes." Foxclaw said quietly to the medicine cat. "Go climb that tree so you don't get hurt." He said, knowing she was a medicine cat and she wouldn't know much about battle moves.

"Okay," Skybloom huffed, turning and walking towards one of the trees and started to climb up it.

Foxclaw walked back to the others. As soon as they were in a line, a large brown tom jumped out of the bush.

"Who dare trespass on my territory?" He hissed, baring his sharp white teeth.

"I am Nightshade," She said, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm Dreamcloud."

"I'm Flamestreak."

"Foxclaw."

"Well, hello. You must be Clan cats." The tom said, confused. "Why aren't you fighting me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, we used to belong to FallenClan, but we left to make out own Clan. Also, we're peaceful and don't like to fight." Nightshade said, sitting down. She turned her head to Flamestreak. "Go tell Skybloom it's okay to come down now." She said. The tom nodded and hurried over to the tree to get the medicine cat. "Anyways, who are you, might I ask?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm Timber." He said, eyeing them cautiously. He sat down and wrapped his tail tightly around his paws.

Foxclaw growled from deep within his throat. "I don't trust you, _Timber_." He spat angrily.

"Foxclaw!" Nightshade hissed. "Calm down." She turned back to Timber and gave him an apologetic smile. "One moment, please." She stood up and backed away from him. "Everyone, huddle up!" She said. They formed a circle, and crouched their heads low. "Okay, we are going to make our Clan, but it can't just be us in it." She said, looking at all of them.

"We need members..." Dreamcloud said, glancing at Timber uncertainly.

"Yes, correct." Nightshade smiled. "So, let's se if we can convince this tom to join us." She said, turning around to go back to the tom. The others glanced at each other, worried. "Timber, have you ever traveled in… A pack… of cats?" She asked, putting on an innocent face.

"No, and I don't plan on it." He bared his teeth at the cats. "And I know you want me to be in some Clan of yours. I won't do it." He said, sticking his nose into the air.

"Okay, but would you like to travel with us, we could supply food for you and protection." She offered, smiling warmly.

"Hm. I don't know…" He said uncertainly.

"Please?" Dreamcloud purred softly, stepping forward.

"Well…" Timber looked at them unsurely. "Okay." He said, stepping forward. "I'll come with you, but I can leave whenever I want, deal?" He asked, looking at Nightshade.

"Deal." Nightshade smiled.

"I'm hungry." Flamestreak complained. Skybloom nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's hunt!" She said, bounding off. Nightshade laughed, rolled her eyes, and followed after Skybloom.

Page Break

_Back in FallenClan…_

Sunfeather purred, grooming Falconstar. "It will be okay, I promise. Fallencloud hasn't gotten anything from StarClan yet, so they're defniately fine." She said softly, licking the top of his head.

"Yes, but we never know if StarClan is still actually watching over him." Falconstar sighed.

Sunfeather rolled her eyes. _Just get over it! They're not coming back, and thank StarClan for that._ She thought wickedly to herself.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not writing much about what's going on in FallenClan, but it will be longer for them next chapter, I have something planned ;) But, thanks again for reading, please review! This chapter was quite a bit longer then the others, because I actually had something to write bout this time xD I'm not sure if I want to make Timber part of their future or not… He might betray then in some way /evil face/ Tell me what you want me to do! Bai.**


	5. Chapter 3: Burning

**A/N**

**We are going to start this chapter in FallenClan, because most of action is going to happen within the Clan. And once again, thanks to Graywhisper for reviewing. You've a very loyal reader. X)**

Falconstar's eyes flashed open. He looked around. _Just another nightmare._ He sighed happily to himself. He shook his head, trying to get the sound of screaming cats out of his head.

"Falconstar?" Sunfeather poked her nose into his den. "Come on, get up. It's dawn already." She purred.

"Thank you, Sunfeather." Falconstar stretched. "I will be right out. Start setting up the daily patrols." He said groggily.

"Yes, sir." She sighed. _Why doesn't he notice me? _She wondered to herself. Sunfeather shook her head. _No time to think about that. I need to set up the patrols._ She jumped up onto Fallen Boulder. She looked down at all the cats, waiting to find out their daily job. "Okay, Swiftclaw, take Shadepaw, Pantherfang, and Dawnpetal on the dawn patrol." She yowled. "And Spottedpelt, go with Runningheart, Wildstorm, and Silverdapple on a hunting patrol." She announced. "Both of you go right…" Sunfeather trailed off, seeing smoke. "What the..?" She didn't get a chance to finish. The smoke turned into fire. "Fire!" She yowled. Falconstar bounded out of his den, seeing the fire spread quickly in the dry heat. "Everyone, evacuate the camp! Go the river and wet some moss, maybe we can stop it!" He yowled, rushing cats towards the entrance. He turned to Honeyheart. "Honeyheart, get the elders out of their den!" He yowled commandingly. Falconstar quickly looked around. _All the warriors are already gone! I need to rely on apprentices for this one._ He thought to himself. "And then, all the apprentices!" He called them over. He yowled at them. "Go and get the queens and kits out of the nursery!" The fire was quickly growing. He coughed from the smoke. "Get," He coughed. "Out!" He yowled, guiding cats out with his tail. "Hurry!" He yowled. The fire was getting too close for comfort. He ran into the nursery to find everyone gone… But Lilykit. "Lilykit!" He growled, "Why are you still here?" He questioned angrily. Lucky for them, the fire hadn't gotten this far yet.

"I want to fight off the fire!" She meowed bravely.

"Ugh, Lilykit!" Falconstar hissed. He picked up the small she-kit by the scruff and ran out of camp. He placed her by a worried Petalfur. "Our little she-kit thinks she's a great warrior that can fight off a fire." He laughed.

"Oh, Lilykit!" Petalfur purred, glad to see her little kit.

"Mom," Lilykit complained. Falconstar purred and rolled his eyes. He rushed back into the camp. His den, the warrior's den, and the nursery were already gone. He prayed to StarClan that everyone was already out of the warrior's den. Falconstar ran into the Elder's den, no one there. He then rushed into the apprentice's den, where he found Larkwing huddleing.

"Fox-dung!" She hissed. "I thought no one would find me in here."

"Larkwing, I have no time for this." Falconstar growled. "We need to go, now."

"I was born into this camp, and I will die in this camp." She hissed. Falconstar felt the fire getting closer, his pelt burned.

"Let's _go_!" He yowled, grabbing the old elder by the scruff.

"Put me down, Falconstar! I will claw you to bits if I have to!" She yowled, flailing her claws. Falconstar dodged them, continuing to drag her. Once they were out of camp, he brought her to Mudflight and Barkface. "Make sure she stays here." He growled. The twin toms nodded, worried about their den mate.

"Falconstar!" Sunfeather meowed, bounding over to him. "There is one cat missing." She said solemnly.

"Who?" Falconstar asked, tired from running around to make sure that his clan was okay.

"Um… Well…" Sunfeather sighed. "Okay, it was Fallencloud." She looked at her paws. "No one has seen her." She almost whispered.

Falconstar looked back at the camp, eyes wide. "Fallencloud!" He yowled loudly. Most of the clan turned to stare at their leader. He ran back into the burning camp, calling for their only medicine cat. "Fallencloud!" He screeched, panicking. He started to feel light headed. His head spun, and black dots swam before his eyes. "Fallen…Fallen…" was all he said, before the smoke made him pass out. The last thing he saw was a flash of golden and a flash of brown before he passed out.

PAGE BREAK

Nightshine pounced on a mouse, waiting for everyone else to wake up. She killed it quickly with a bite to its neck. She buried it and trotted back to their temporary camp. She saw smoke in the distance, but didn't think much of it. Nightshine walked over to where Timber was sleeping. She prodded him with one claw. "Get up." She hissed quietly. His head jerked up and he looked around, surprised.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Come with me." Nightshine smiled, amused. Timber rolled his eyes but stood up and arched his back, stretching. Nightshine flicked his ear with her tail-tip. She headed towards the place where she buried the mouse. "Hungry?" She asked, starting to dig down a mouse-tail.

"Uh, sure." He shrugged.

"Here." She tossed him the mouse. "I ate earlier." Timber kept one eye on Nightshine as he bit into the mouse.

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked skeptically.

"Because, I want to ask you something." Nightshine said, sitting down in front of him.

"Shoot." He said through a mouthful of mouse.

"Would you like to join the clan?"

**A/N**

**Hm. Two cliff hangers… That's a pretty good ending for this chapter ^_^ But, anyways, I won't be posting another chapter for a little because I'm going away until Sunday, not sure when I will get a new chapter up… So enjoy the cliff hangers!**

**^-^ Bai.**


	6. Chapter 4: Surprises

**A/N**

**We're going to go back to the regular thing of the travelers' part of the story going first… And sorry for not putting up a new chapter! I've been freakishly busy. One last thing, I think I called Nightshine Nightshade in the last chapter, but to set the record straight, her name is in fact Nightshine. . Aanyways, on to the story.**

Timber took a surprised step back. "L-listen. I don't know, alright?" He said softly. "I don't know if I really can," He said looking at his paws. "I know nothing about the way that you cats live."

"We can teach you." Nightshine said simply, wrapping her tail tightly around her paws.

"Well…" Timber looked at her with large eyes. "Can I just… Think about it?" He asked shyly.

"Of course. But until you decide, we will train you as a warrior. Can we call you Timberpaw? That is the name of a cat training to become a warrior. Then you will become something new when you become a warrior." Nightshine explained. "For example, I used to be Nightkit, then Nightpaw, and now I'm Nightshine. It's up to you if you want to change your name." She said.

"Yes, you can call me Timberpaw." Timberpaw said after a moment's hesitation. Nightshine started to purr loudly.

"That's great! We will all take part in your training, but usually it would just be one cat as your mentor." Nightshine told him, turning around and starting to head back to their temporary camp. Timberpaw gulped down the rest of the mouse Nightshine had caught for him and followed at her heels.

"Get up!" Nightshine yowled loudly once they were back in the grassy clearing.

"I'm up!" Flamestreak yowled loudly, surprised. Dreamcloud and Foxclaw jumped up from where they had been sleeping close together. Dreamcloud felt her ears grow hot and she trotted over to Nightshine.

_They seem to be getting closer…_ Nightshine thought silently to herself. "Anyways, Timber has decided to become an apprentice! He isn't sure if he actually wants to join out Clan, but he said he will allow us to train him on the way and he'll decide later." Nightshine said quickly. "He will be known as Timberpaw from now on. We will all take part in his training. And we need to teach him _everything_ about our way of life, because he has no clue about it." She filled them in. Flamestreak smiled and raised his muzzle to the sky.

"Timberpaw, Timberpaw, Timberpaw!" He yowled, and soon all of the cats but Timberpaw were chanting his name.

"Thanks for welcoming me…" Timberpaw said shyly.

"We're happy to welcome a new cat!" Foxclaw meowed, grooming himself.

"First lesson." Nightshine said, padding towards Foxclaw. "After everyone in the clan eats their 'dinner'," She said, 'dinner' was what rogues and loners called their dusk meal. "We like to do what's called 'sharing tongues'." She said, starting to groom the tuft of fur that was sticking up on top of Foxclaw's head. "Like this." She said, moving to his spine where his fur was almost unruly.

"Here, you can try on me." Skybloom purred softly. "And while you do that, I will teach you about what I do." She meowed. Timberpaw hesitated a moment before padding over to Skybloom and he started grooming her fur with even strokes of his tongue. "I am called a medicine cat. I care for the cats that are ill or injured. There are many herbs that can help." She said, closing her eyes, as if to think of every single herb she knew. "The two most needed is cobwebs that can slow a wound's blood flow. Then, there's poppy seed. It helps a cat that is suffering from distress or in shock." She said quickly. "Then there's catmint, better known as catnip…"

PAGE BREAK

Falconstar drowsily opened his eyes in a charred den. He looked around groggily. "Fallencloud?" His voice cracked and his throat hurt. _Did I save her?_ He tried to remember, but his head hurt. _Why can't I remember anything but going into the fire to find Fallencloud? Why does my throat hurt?_ He wondered to himself. He saw Sunfeather leaning over him. "She went out to get more honey." She purred softly. "You got a lot of smoke in your lungs."

"Is that why my throat hurts?" He asked, his words slightly slurred.

"Yes, it is probably the cause. You passed out from breathing in too much smoke. You've been out cold for a good 3 sunrises." She said, looking at him with large amber eyes.

"Is Fallencloud alright?" He asked.

"Yes, she's fine, just a few minor burns. Turns out she as going to get honey from her storage when she got caught in the fire. She couldn't find her way out of the medicine cat's den. You calling for her is what helped her get out of there." She purred warmly. "You're a hero."

"Thanks." Falconstar said, weakly. "My throat really hurts." He said, his voice scratchy.

"I know. It probably will for the rest of the day." Sunfeather murmured. "Listen, I have to go train Tigerpaw. Fallencloud just re-entered the camp, so you won't be alone for long." She meowed, licking Falconstar's cheek before heading out of the medicine cat's den. He heard her say something to Fallencloud before the small, brown she-cat entered the den.

"How are you doing, Falconstar?" She asked in a motherly voice.

"My throat hurts." He said quietly.

"I know. Here, eat some of this honey." Fallencloud said, pushing a leaf with a wad of honey on it towards Falconstar. She turned to the other wall to check on her other herbs.

"Thank you, Fallencloud." He said, licking at the honey. Once he was done, his throat was coated in a thin layer of honey and it stopped hurting for a little. "Does Sunfeather seem to be acting weird to you?" Falconstar asked the medicine cat. Fallencloud stiffened.

"That's a topic that isn't for me to discuss…" She trailed off, glancing at Falconstar over her shoulder.

"What does that mean?" Falconstar asked, confused.

"Typical tom." Fallencloud muttered under her breath. She turned to Falconstar. "Sunfeather has a bit of a… crush… on… you…" She said softly, eyeing Falconstar waiting for his response.

"R-really?" He wondered. "But she's the deputy! She can't have kits!" He said, yes widening.

"Doesn't mean I don't want them." Sunfeather's quiet voice came from the entrance to the medicine cat's den.

"Sunfeather?" Falconstar looked at her in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be training Tigerpaw?" He questioned.

"He was busy. Swiftclaw decided to take him and his sister training together." She shrugged.

"Oh…" Falconstar murmured.

"Do you like me back?" Sunfeather asked, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I…" Falconstar looked her in the eyes. "I love you." He said, a barely audible whisper.

**A/N**

**WOAH! FalconstarxSunfeather? Who saw that coming? I didn't xD But yeah. A quick fact: Sunfeather is mother to Nightshine, and the father was Pantherfang. Although, Sunfeather thought she made a terrible mistake in mating with him, so she dumped him and fell in love with Falconstar. Is your mind exploding yet? Good ^-^ Keep up the reviews! Thanks for all your support! Bai. *Paw Bump***


	7. Chapter 5: Fighting

**A/N**

**Okay! I'm back A little bit of time has passed since the last chapter in the story. Timberpaw knows almost everything about the clans. (I just wanted to skip that because it would be really boring for you to re-learn everything you already know about warriors.) But they're still in the same place. So let's see what's going on now!**

Timberpaw woke with a start. _Everyone's still sleeping… _He thought to himself. _I should go hunting so that they have some fresh-kill ready for them. _He trotted out into the forest beyond. He slightly parted his jaws and looked around, spotting a mouse eating some berries at the roots of a large willow tree. He smirked and dropped to the ground, making sure not to disturb anything. He stalked forward and when he was within a tail-length of the mouse he pounced. The mouse tried to run away, but it was too slow. Timberpaw landed on top of the animal and nipped it, killing it quickly. _Thank StarClan for this lucky catch! _He thought to himself happily.

"Timberpaw?" Nightshine called out into the forest.

"Coming!" He called, turning and racing back towards their makeshift camp. "What?" He asked, dropping his mouse at her paws.

"Good catch." Nightshine noted. "But if you're going to go out into the forest, never go alone. Unless it's your territory and you know it so well that you could walk through it _blind_." She scolded him.

"Okay, Nightshine." He muttered.

"Give the tom a little credit." Skybloom said from behind Nightshine. "He's new to this whole thing!" She flicked the older she-cat's ear with her tail. Timberpaw glanced at the medicine cat gratefully.

_Take charge! That way you will always be leader._ Nightshine heard someone whisper into her ear. She looked around, panicked.

"What's wrong, Nightshine?" Dreamcloud asked groggily. "And why are we up so eearly?" She whined.

"It's dawn." Flamestreak purred, standing next to Dreamcloud.

"Dreamcloud, nothing's wrong." She replied, fluffing out her fur. "And exactly, it's dawn. Time for a hunting patrol." She nudged the mouse towards Dreamcloud, Foxclaw, and Flamestreak. "Get some food in your bellies and follow my scent trail to find where I'm hunting." She turned to Skybloom and Timberpaw. "You two stay here and guard the camp."

"'Kay" Skybloom said, going in a circle then sitting down. Timberpaw trotted over and sat next to Skybloom. "While we wait for them to come back, I'll tell you about being a deputy and leader." She started talking, closing her eyes once more, and remembering everything she knew about the clans.

"Have fun!" Nightshine called over her shoulder, going off into the forest. She didn't go too far, not wanting to run into some lethal animal alone. She glanced around, and quickly found a gray squirrel. "Gotcha." She whispered under her breath. She started to stalk forward, but she stepped in a twig and alerted the squirrel that she was there. "Fox-dung!" She hissed, racing towards the tree the squirrel was now climbing. She leaped towards the trunk for the tree, holding on tight with her claws. She scurried up the trunk quickly after the squirrel. Nightshine realized it was impossible, considering that the squirrel was probably in one of the other trees by now. She crawled onto the nearest branch and looked down. _Wow I'm really high up. _ She thought to herself. She looked up to see how much higher to the top of the tree. _Whoa! I'm at the top! _She thought to herself, startled. She gripped the branch tightly with her claws. She saw Dreamcloud and Foxclaw standing and heading towards the tree she was in. They trotted side-by-side, pelts brushing and Flamestreak walking happily behind them. "Guys!" Nightshine called from the tree when they were right underneath her.

"Are you a squirrel now?" Foxclaw called up to her, laughing.

"No!" She said sharply. "But I can see a really lush forest from up here!" She called down to them. "Give me a second to climb down and we can check out what's over there!" She called down. The she-cat nimbly climbed back down the tree. "Let's get the other two." She said.

"Time to move."

PAGE BREAK

_Back in FallenClan…_

Falconstar walked over to Sunfeather, licking the top of her head. He flicked her stomach with her tail-tip. "Are you eating too much fresh-kill or something?" He asked jokingly.

"No, actually." Sunfeather purred, turning to him. "I'm expecting kits according to Fallencloud." She announced to him.

"That's wonderful!" He purred. "Who's the father?" He asked, smiling.

"You, of course!" She laughed.

"But…" Falconstar glanced at the nursery where his mate Petalfur was sitting, watching them with narrowed eyes. "I have kits with Petalfur…" He said quietly.

"What's going on?" Petalfur asked, walking over. Falconstar glanced past her at their two kits that were playing under the supervision of Shellbreeze.

"I'm expecting Falconstar's kits!" Sunfeather announced happily. Falconstar looked at her sharply and quieted her with a hiss of annoyance.

"No, you're not! Those can't by my kits!" He growled at his deputy. "We never did anything!"

"Yes we did, silly! You even told me you loved me." Sunfeather said, her head high.

"Falconstar, is this true?" Petalfur asked, silver tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Petalfur, I love _you._" He said, glancing at Sunfeather, all the warmth melting away from his eyes. "Sunfeather is just some crossed apprentice with a small crush on her _leader._" He growled at the golden she-cat.

"Sunfeather, I think it's best if you leave out family alone." Petalfur said, fighting to keep her neck fur flat.

"Why should I?" Sunfeather asked. She started to walk in circles around Falconstar, her tail gliding on the brown tom's pelt. "He is the one who had kits with me." She hissed.

"He did NOT." Petalfur snarled, peeling her lips back from her teeth. "He is _my _mate! I had his kits! We are mates and you can't do anything about it!"

"Petalfur. Sunfeather. Calm down. Listen, I did tell Sunfeather that I loved her, but I never had kits with her. I was still out of it and groggy from just waking up." Petalfur stopped in her tracks.

"You did _what?_" Petalfur turned to Falconstar with hurt-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Petalfur. I love you more then anything. I am loyal to you!" He said to Petalfur. "I do _not _love that mange pelt," He flicked his tail at Sunfeather, "I call my deputy." Falconstar spat. He turned on the two she-cats and bounded up to the high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at High Rock for a Clan meeting!" His meow ringing through the clearing. Cats poured out of their dens. Petalfur stayed where she was, looking at Falconstar questioningly. Sunfeather walked over to sit at the foot of high rock, and wrapped her tail tightly around her paws. Silvermoon and Redfoot sat at the edge of the crowd, their pelts brushing. Riversplash and Crystalgaze stopped sharing tongues and looked up at the leader. Jaykit and Lilykit hurried over to Petalfur, pressing close to her. Windstreak and Thunderstrike sat near each other, talking about something. The apprentices sat outside the apprentices' den, glancing at each other excited, thinking it was their time to become warriors. "There are a few announcements I would like to make!" He said, his gaze sweeping across the clan. "First, despite whatever she says, Sunfeather is not going to be the mother of my next litter kits! If it will be anyone, it will be Petalfur." He said, watching everyone's reactions. "Second, now that she is a queen, she will be forced to step down from her deputy spot. She will go back to being a normal warrior. My new deputy will be Wildstorm." He declared. The clan looked at each other uncertainly, but chanted her name nonetheless.

"Wildstorm! Wildstorm! Wildstorm!" They cheered. Falconstar flicked his tail fro silence.

"My last announcement!" He yowled over the noise. "We have two kits that are going to become apprentices and some apprentices to become warriors!" He purred, looking at his kits first. "Jaykit and Lilykit, please step forward!" He said, jumping down from the large rock. He padded forward to meet his kits. He turned to Lilykit first. "By making apprentices we show that FallenClan will remain strong! Lilykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do!" Lilykit's strong meow rang out through the clearing.

"Then from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw! Your mentor will be Emeraldstrike." Emeraldstrike walked forward and touched her nose to Lilypaw's. "Jaykit, please step forward!" He announced. Jaykit bounced towards his father. He repeated what he said to Lilykit.

"I do!" Jaykit said.

"Then from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw! Your mentor will be Cloudstorm!" Cloudstorm stepped forward and touched noses with Jaypaw.

"NO!" Sunfeather yowled, shouldering her way through the Clan towards Falconstar. "I will stay deputy! I will be the deputy then I will be the leader!" She growled at the leader.

"I'm sorry, Sunfeather." Falconstar said in an even tone. "But that is not possible.

"Really?" Sunfeather said in a sickly sweet voice. "Because… I… Think… OTHERWISE!" She yowled,

Lunging for the leader's throat.

**A/N**

**I finally got a new chapter up! Yayy! The next chapter will be more exciting for our travelers. And what will be Falconstar and Sunfeather's fates? Will Sunfeather kill him? Will Falconstar survive? Who knows? :3 Kay well, Bai. *Paw bump***


	8. Chapter 6: Drama!

Nightshine walked at the head of their group, trotting along happily. She knew the forest was at least 3 sun rises away, but it was worth it. _I just know everyone will lov-_ She stopped mid-thought. "I smell another cat." She announced to the group. She turned around to face them. A black she-cat erupted from the bushes. Timberpaw's eyes widened, and he moved to the back of the group, furthest away from the new cat.

"Who are you?" The black she-cat spat at them. Nightshine narrowed her eyes at the other she-cat.

"I could ask you the same question. But I'm Nightshine." She introduced the other cats from their small group. "Now, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Blood." The she-cat hissed, still not trusting the other cats. "But there's two ferocious kitty-pets that likes to wonder these woods. I'd be careful…" Blood said cautiously. "They were chasing me, but I'm now sure what happened to them." She muttered, looking behind her. As if on queue, two slim but muscular cats burst through the underbrush Blood had just come through. "Bramble, Chester." She growled.

"Blood, I see you're in our forest again." The leader-like one said.

"Shut your trap, Bramble." She hissed, baring her teeth. "We both know I can tear you to shreds." Her eyes flicked to the other cat. "But since Chester is here I would never be able to alone…" She trailed off, realizing that this was a very dangerous situation. There were complete strangers surrounding her.

"We will fight with you." Nightshine said, stepping forward. Bramble smirked.

"So, you can't fight your own battles anymore, Blood?" He mocked.

"I can do just fine on my own, thank you!" She snarled at Bramble. "But now I don't have to." She glanced gratefully at Nightshine.

"Bramble, we should go." Chester said, glancing at the clan cats. "We'll be killed." He muttered.

"Yeah. Whatever." Bramble said sullenly, stalking away. Chester followed him, glancing back at the other cats one last time.

"That was close!" Blood said happily. "Thank you soo much!" She purred. Nightshine smiled and glanced at the other cats.

"Yeah… That's what clan mates do for each other." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" Blood asked, laughing nervously.

"I'm asking if you want to join out clan." Nightshine said flatly. Blood glanced back at where Bramble and Chester had disappeared.  
"If it means that you will help me stay intact and out of their claws – then yes! I will." She smiled. "So. What now?" She asked, looking at all the faces in front of her.

"We will make you an apprentice." Nightshine grinned. She glanced around at the other cats once more, and nodded. "Okay, Blood." Nightshine mewed. "Time for you to become an apprentice." She said, eyes glinting. "From this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Bloodpaw." She smiled. "You mentor will be-"

"I don't want my name to be Blood anymore." The smaller she-cat said warily. "Can I change my name to _Crimson_paw?" She asked. Nightshine nodded.

"Crimsonpaw, your mentor will be Dreamcloud." Nightshine leaned over and pressed her muzzle to Crimsonpaw's ear. "Touch noses with Dreamcloud." She told her. Crimsonpaw hopped forward and bumped noses with Dreamcloud happily.

"One last thing!" Nightshine announced. "I think it's time for someone to earn their warrior name." She said, glancing over at Timberpaw. "Timberpaw, please step forward." She said, her chest bursting with pride. She had only known this tom for a little, but already knew he would become an amazing warrior. "Timberpaw, you have learned the ways of the Clan, and we have all taught you well." She paused to take a breath. "Timberpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Timberclaw!" She yowled.

"Crimsonpaw, Timberclaw, Crimsonpaw, Timberclaw!"

PAGE BREAK

_Back in FallenClan…_

Sunfeather opened her eyes in the medicine cat's den. "Wha? Where am I?" She asked drowsily looking around.

"You're in the medicine cat's den, silly." Fallencloud said.

"Did I get Falconstar?" She asked.

"No, he fought you off, and you almost died. But then you said something about having kits in your stomach and he stopped, letting you stay in the Clan." She paused a moment and turned to Sunfeather, "But you're hanging by a thread." Fallencloud said, her voice thick with warning.

"Oh." Sunfeather said, looking at her stomach. "Are they Falconstar's?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No. They're Cloudstorm's. Apparently you two 'fell oh-so hard' for each other while you had been flirting with Falconstar behind Cloudstorm's back." She sighed loudly. "You know he really likes you. And he feels horrible that you didn't even know they were his. He refuses to eat or do anything now because you fell in love with Falconstar instead of him."

"Poor Cloudstorm!" Sunfeather said softly, her eyes dark with sadness. "I remember that. I'm such a horrible cat!" She cried.

"No, Sunfeather. You're not. But you should go talk to Cloudstorm. He could use it." Fallencloud said.

"Okay. I'll do it." Sunfeather said, standing up on wobbly legs, heading out of the den. She searched the Clan for Cloudstorm, and found his white and orange pelt. She walked over to him, waddling slightly. Her stomach was growing, and quickly. "Cloudstorm?" She said, her voice shaking. She sat down next to him, their pelts brushing slightly.

"Sunfeather." He said, his voice thick with sadness.

"Listen Cloudstorm, I'm so sorry. I remember our love, and how kind you were to me. I'm sorry I treated you like dirt. I really do love you. I just... Strayed away from the right path. But now I know I belong with you. Please tale me back." Sunfeather begged.

"Okay, but you have to prove yourself a loyal mate." Cloudstorm said, smiling half-heartedly.  
"I will. I promise." Sunfeather said, and licked his muzzle. "Are you hungry, dear?" She asked, glancing at the fresh kill pile.

"A little." Cloudstorm said, when his stomach growled insanely loud.

"Here, let me get us the biggest and juiciest piece of fresh kill we have." Sunfeather purred, walking over to the fresh kill pile. She grabbed a juicy looking rabbit and padded back over to Cloudstorm. She dropped it at his paws. "There you go, my love." She said, sitting next to him. She pressed very close, not wanting to waste a second of his warmth.

"I love you." Cloudstorm said.

"I love you too."

**A/N**

**Hm. So now Sunfeather has technically 3 mates… Well, let's see what happens there, shall we? ;) And sorry it took me forever to get his up! It took forever to write because I kept getting interrupted in the middle so I couldn't ever get even a paragraph in at a time . GOSH THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE. But yeah thanks for sticking around! Any questions or anything just ask through Review or PM! :D Bai. *Paw Bump***


End file.
